Waktu Yang Kulewatkan Dengan Nikka
by howa
Summary: Setiap sekolah kebanyakan memiliki cerita horrornya tersendiri, mulai dari yang hanya karangan orang orang sekitar hingga yang benar benar terjadi. Dan GunYat yang kita ketahui sebagai sekolah buangan pun ternyata memiliki cerita juga.. KoMer : sekuel dari 'Ada Apa Dengan GunYat', based on true story, special for Halloween?


Sebenernya, nggak kepikiran buat nulis fic ini, tau tau lagi kepengen aja. Eh, tau tau deket sama Halloweeen, yasudah..~

* * *

_**Disclimera**_- Yoshiro Togaishi-sensei.

**_Rated_**- K+. Boleh 'kan ya kalo K+?

**_Genre_**- Horror (Audience : hah..?! Orang, macam lu bikin genre kaya gini, hello?! | Howa : terus..?) & Mystery (Audience : *WTF face*). Slight Humor?

**_Summary_**- Setiap sekolah kebanyakan memiliki cerita horrornya tersendiri, mulai dari yang hanya karangan orang orang sekitar hingga yang benar benar terjadi. Dan GunYat yang kita ketahui sebagai sekolah buangan pun ternyata memiliki cerita juga..

**_Kode Merah_** (sabda Skipper : "_Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya.._") -  
Kalau dilihat lihat, ff ini rada AU. Sekuel dari 'Ada Apa Dengan GunYat?', BASED ON TRUE STORY! Leader=Ketua=Leader (Leader : gue bukan hanya sebagai ketua 7.6 tapi juga pemimpinnya! Gue lebih seneng dipanggil Leader karena gue bisa memimpin 7.6 menuju kelas rintisan berstandar nasional (?) *semangat membara* | Yoken : itu bukannya tugas wali kelas, ya? | Howa : udah, sekarang manggil Ketua aja, deh! | Ketua : ah, nggak mau! Maunya Leader! LEA-DER! | Howa : akh, bacot! | Yoken : *memasung abangnya*). OOC-DOC, CCD, cerita membingungkan, anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Horror dari author penganut animisme (?!), dan lagi misstype serangkai bersarang disini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Snnare Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke HxH archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini —alias PT. ADEL MEMANG KEPO— tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

**_Waktu Yang Kulewatkan Dengan Nikka_**

_Diproduksi Oleh_  
PT. ADEL MEMANG KEPO INVESTAMA .Tbk. Jl. Perum 4 No. 196 Sabi City-Indahnesia

_Ide Produk _  
Mirror Hanging OTW (panggilnya cukup Howa *backsound : ga ada yang mau manggil!*)

* * *

"Hei, kamu ini udah sore masih aja cekikikan di kelas, dasar!"

Si Anak Nyoke pun naik pitam, padahal dari tadi dia hanya diam sambil memakai sepatu. Namanya juga Mak Lampir, tak bisa tenang jika melihat murid nganggur, setidaknya harus dia kerjain. "Yaelah, bu siapa juga yang cekikikan? Kuntilanak kali.."

Dengan tak pedulinya, Mak Lampir membalas, "Halah, nggak usah nyari alasan kamu! Bersihin kelas, sana!" lalu pergi.

Melihat tampang melas si Anak Nyoke, salah satu temannya yang ada di tempat kejadian tertawa "Hahahaha.. Mampus!"

Si Anak Nyoke, atau yang nama aslinya bisa dilihat di profil author biasa dipanggil teman temannya Yoken, panggilah begitu. Awalnya Yoken sangat senang hari ini, lantaran dari pagi dia sama sekali belum dapat kutukan dari Mak Lampir eh tapi akhirannya.. Yoken terima nasib, dia selesaikan dulu itu sepatunya.

"Nggak pulang, lo..?" tanya Yoken pada temannya yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Kan gue disuruh bersih bersih juga, budek sih!" jawab perempuan itu lantang, Yoken langsung diam. '_Perasaan gue nggak denger, deh..!_' dan membatin.

Selesai memakai sepatu, Yoken mengajak matanya untuk melihat keluar kelas, kelasnya itu ada di lantai dasar. Lewat pintu dia bisa liat betapa sepinya Gunung Yati.

"Woi, kaga pulang lu? Mau nginep..?" tapi tiba tiba matanya melihat sosok kakak kembarnya ada di depan pintu dan bertanya padanya. Sebenarnya dia (yang ada di depan pintu ini) malas kalau harus pulang bareng dengan adiknya, tapi dia lebih malas kalau harus mendengar ceramah ibunya.

"Nginep mbah mu! Gue disuruh bersih bersih, tau!"

"Oh, yaudah deh gue balik duluan, deh" dengan begitu kakak kembarnya ini melengkahkan kaki dari teras kelas,

"Nggak! Enak aja lu pulang! Nggak inget, pas lu dihukum nyabutin rumput sekolah sampe malem dan gue nungguin lo..?!" sampai adik kembarnya berbicara demikian, langkahnya langsung terhenti lalu kembali ke posisi awal.

"Nggak.." jawab santai si kakak, hampir seluruhnya dia tidak peduli dengan adik yang tak ada mirip miripnya dengan dia itu. Adiknya pun spaning,

Lalu langsung berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah tidak senang. "Masuk nggak, lo!" bentaknya.

Dan niat pulang duluan kakak pun terhenti.

* * *

Situasi sunyi saat ini sangat tidak didukung dengan cuaca yang panas, Yoken membersihkan kelas, atau tepatnya hanya membuang satu sampah. Temannya justru lebih parah, dia hanya duduk di atas meja sambil menggoyang goyangkan kaki dan tak melakukan titah. Si kakak kembar melihat adiknya mencoret coret papan tulis dengan kata '7.3 is the best' berulang kali dari kursi dengan tatapan bosan '_Bagusan juga kelas gue,_' bathinnya.

"Hmm.." kakak pun memikirkan topik pembicaraan yang bagus, "Lu kelas 7.3 ya?"

"Iye, basi lu baru tau," dan adiknya menjawab tanpa memalingkan wajah dari papan tulis.

"Bukan, gue jadi inget sama anak 7.3 yang waktu dulu.."

"Emangnya kenapa..?" meskipun kedengarannya tertarik, adik kembarnya tetap tak mau memalingkan wajah untuknya.

Kakak pun menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan, merasa ada yang tertarik dengan ucapannya. "Katany—"

"Rika maksud lo..?" baru mau memulai penjelasan, temannya Yoken yang dari tadi diam diam saja angkat bicara memotong.

"Ehh.. Lu tau juga?"

Mendengar reaksi kakaknya, Yoken tidak mengerti. Lalu dengan segera dia berbalik "Duh tau apaan, sih..?!"

"Tau lah, yang lu maksud Rika 'kan..? Anak kelas satu, yang matinya nggak jelas.." tapi, kakaknya malah tidak mempedulikan adiknya. Dengan semangat dia asyik melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan teman adiknya.

"Ah, ah! Terus.. Lu tau nggak tentang anak kelas 3 yang mati pas wisata? Yang tau tau ilang pas lagi pada mancing!"

"Oh, iya iya! Terus anak kelas 3 yang.. Katanya cakep itu! Dia mati pas lagi pacaran!"

"Heh, nih orang dua ngomongin apaan sih..?!" dan Yoken makin tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan teman dan abangnya.

Karena tidak mengerti, maka itu Yoken mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kelas, hanya sekedar melihat suasana. Tapi ternyata penglihatannya bukan hanya sekedar berisi pemandangan gersang, ada seseorang yang dia kenal sedang berjalan di luar sana. Di jalanan sana, semuanya bisa terlihat karena GunYat berada di pinggir jalan, lokasi yang strategis.

"WOI!" teriaknya antusias begitu menyadari orang itu siapa.

Tapi keantusiasan itu justru berbanding terbalik dengan yang dipanggil. '_Gawat! Gue harus kabur!_' batin dia yang di sebrang jalan sana. Bukannya takut, hanya saja mengingat apa yang terjadi pada mereka sebelumnya, Killua tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan Yoken.

"Woy, sini bentar, deh!" kata Yoken lumayan kencang sambil menggerak gerakan tangan memberi isyarat agar Killua ke mari.

'_Sh*t!_'

* * *

Saat memasuki kelas dan melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya, Killua agak kaget. Dia kira hanya ada Yoken, ternyata ada 2 orang lain di sana dengan posisi yang sama sama santai. Yang satu duduk di atas meja sambil menggoyang goyangkan kaki, itu perempuan, Killua tak mengenalinya. Sementara yang satu duduk di kursi dan kedua kakinya naik ke atas meja, dari posisinya yang ngeBoss, kita bisa tau bahwa tak lain dan tak bukan ini adalah si pemimpin sekaligus ketua 7.6. Tapi, Killua tak mau ambil pusing. "Hahh.. Ada ape nih, gue di panggil ke mari..?"

"Eh, elu. Nggak sekolah lagi..?" si ketua kelas bertanya pada Killua, sejak hari itu dia tak pernah melihat batang hidungnya lagi. Namun tetap, tak ada penyesalan atas acara Pesta Sambitan A La 7.6 bagi leadernya.

"Nggak, udah jangan banyak komen!" dan Killua sendiri masih ingat jelas bagaimana rentetan peristiwanya.

"Wah, sayang banget! 7.6 sepi loh, nggak ada elu.." '_Iye, kalo ada gue, gue yang disiksain. Jadi pada rame!_' ucapan yang bisa dibilang basa basi di atas sangat tidak bisa diterima Killua.

"Oh.. Lu berdua udah kenal..?" Yoken sebagai adik kembarnya pun penasaran, Yoken belum tau kalau mereka berdua sudah saling kenal.

"Udah," jawab Killua acuh tak acuh.

"Aduh, kompak banget anak kembar! Yang satu kenal yang satu juga," tiba tiba kawan Yoken menyambar, Yoken dan Leader langsung kaget. '_Tau dari mana dia kalo gue kembar..?_' bathin mereka bersamaan. Lantaran yang tau mereka kembar hanyalah mereka berdua di ruangan itu, Yoken yang temannya pun tak memberi tau kalau mereka kembar.

"Heh? Kembar?" Killua kaget, bingung.

Seorang kawan itu lalu turun dari meja dan melangkah ke depan Killua. "Yeah, mereka kembar. Tapi nggak mirip banget, ya?" dan dia pun tertawa, '_Mirip! Kelakuannya sama sama nyebelin!_' tidak seperti Killua yang makin sentimen dengan mereka.

"Ngomong ngomong, ngapain lu berdua.. Eh, bertiga di sini..? Ngadain prom nite, belom pulang?" Killua menyindir, dia lirik itu jam dinding. Benar, jam setengah 4.

"Nggak, tadinya gue kena kutukan Mak Lampir, tau sendiri. Terus gue suruh die nih," Yoken menunjuk nunjuk kakaknya. "Nungguin gue dimari. Dan nih cewek adalah anak 7.3 juga. Faham..? Namanya.. Niiyama Katsuiyuji" jelas Yoken tanpa gestur, mimik.

"Nikka! Nama gue Nikka! Jangan sebut Niiyama Katsuiyuji!" si perempuan yang bersangkutan langsung protes, keterangan lengkapnya bisa dilihat di profil soal nama NikKa.

"So.. Ngapain lu manggil gue ke sini..?"

"Ah, tadi kita lagi mau cerita cerita, biar rame gue panggil lu aja..!" sambar Leader mengaku ngaku.

"Gue yang manggil, kali!" langsunglah adiknya protes.

"Ooohhh..." , "Emang mau cerita apaan..? Cerita tentang khayalan lu kalo jadi senior terus bisa ngebuli anak baru pas ospek?" dengan mata mengantuk Killua membuat ejekan dalam bagi seorang ketua 7.6 tersayang.

"Bukan, ini cerita tentang GunYat!"

"Kenapa GunYat? Mau digusur?"

"NGGAK! ENAK AJE LO!" ejekan Killua kini langsung mendapat balasan dari 3 orang langsung yang memang notabene anak GunYat. Killua pun terdiam.

"Hohoho.. Ini cerita beneran dari GunYat.." sang Leader kembali berkoar.

"Terus..?" jelas sekali, tampang Killua menunjukan dia tidak tertarik, sama sekali.

"Ini cerita serem, dan.."

"Gue harus bilang WOW, gitu..?!"

**_BLETAK! _**

Nikka dengan reflek langsung menggeplak kepala Killua dengan genteng yang tiba tiba ada, lantas Killua pun jatuh.

"Hmm.. Enaknya yang mana ya yang gue ceritain duluan?" tanya Leader kepada seluruh penghuni ruangan.

"Ya.. Terserah elu, lah" kata Nikka. Yoken masih saja tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan 2 orang ini.

"Hmm.. Oke deh, yang kipas angin aja.."

* * *

...

* * *

Ruang guru di GunYat menggunakan kipas angin sebagai penyejuk ruangan, kenapa? Karena GunYat sendiri berada di daerah pinggiran, kampung, jadi tidak terlalu panas dan masih banyak pohonnya. Kipas angin itu ditempel tepat di tengah tengah atas ruangan. Konon, kipas itu dikenal sangat kencang putarannya.

Suatu ketika, karena faktor usia kipas, kipas itu rusak, tiba tiba tidak bisa menyala. Dan dipanggillah seorang siswa untuk membetulkannya, disinilah mengapa GunYat sering dicap mengeksplolitasi SDM murid muridnya. Siswa tersebut kelas 3, dia sengaja dipanggil karena dia sering dianggap cakap dan terampil. Sebenarnya, siswa itu sama sekali tidak mengerti kipas angin. Jadi selama dia berdiri menggunakan tangga di atas sana, tukang kebun sekolah yang bau tanah itu memberikan instruksi padanya. Katanya si tukang kebun ini terlalu tua untuk naik dengan tangga dan berdiri di atas sana cukup lama.

Tapi, mereka melupakan satu hal.. Mentang mentang tidak bisa menyala, tapi dalam keadaan mati begitu kipas disetel nomor 5. Listriknya pun masih menyala.

Awalnya, aksi pembetulan kipas berjalan lancar, terus. Hingga sekitar 15 menit, kipas itu dengan sangat kencangnya tiba tiba berputar dan memutuskan kedua tangan siswa tadi yang masih menggantung..

Darah pun menyiprat ke segala penjuru ruangan, si tukang kebun lari meminta bantuan dengan tergopoh gopoh, sementara siswa itu secepatnya jatuh dari atas tangga.

Bantuan datang, tapi itu terlambat. Kedua tangan korban (siswa) ada yang ditemukan ada di atas ventilasi dan ada juga yang jatuh ke lantai. Badannya jelas jelas sudah tidak utuh, kedua tangannya tidak ada. Itu sama saja seperti memotong urat nadi di lengan, kalau ini hingga lengan itu putus dan terpisah dari tangan.

GunYat sebagai pihak sekolah dituduh sebagai pelaku dalam kejadian ini, pihak orang tua murid sudah melakukan gugatan. Tapi, katanya, pada akhirnya GunYat mengabaikan gugatan itu dan menganggap ini hanyalah kecelakaan biasa.

Sejak hari itu, ada yang sering melihat kedua tangan mengambang sendiri di udara, melihat siswa yang namanya tidak diketahui ini merangkak meraba raba lantai mencari cari tangannya, atau melihat si siswa itu membetulkan kipas di ruang guru pada sore hari. Karena ada sering laporan murid melihatnya, kipas itu dilepas dari langit langit dan dibuang. Tapi, masih tetap ada saja sosok yang merangkak ke sana ke mari mencari tangannya.

* * *

...

* * *

"Ada tangan orang.."

"Hii.. Takut banget, guee..!~" kata Nikka meledek dengan raut sok sok takut, usaha Leader kandas.

"Ooooohhhh..! Baru ngerti gue sekarang!" sementara adiknya, Yoken baru menyadari sebenarnya apa yang kakaknya ceritakan dari tadi.

"Yaelah, baru ngerti, luh Kalo dia lagi cerita setan?" Killua menjawab.

Melihat situasi yang makin mengheningkan, Leader tersenyum dengan jahatnya. Dia ingin ada yang takut dengan ceritanya. "Khu.. Khu.. Khu.. Serem nggak..?"

"Demi apapun, NGGAKK!" Killua semangat sekali menjawabnya.

"Lagian, gue percaya juga nggak. Kalo ada, emang dia angkatan ke berapa? Terus masa langsung mati gitu? Kipasnya hebat banget bisa mutusin tangan orang! Orang tuanya gimana? Gimana lanjutan dari gugatan? Kenapa beritanya gue nggak perah tau? kenapa tukang kebon lari? Emang kalo kejadian taon berapa? Setau gue di ruang guru pake AC! Ini kan kaya konspirasi namanya!" tapi Yoken, sebagai adiknya menentang dia.

Melihat dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yoken, Killua mendekati anak itu lalu menepuk pundaknya dan berkata "Hebat, hebat. Gue doa'in lu gedenya nanti jadi pakar telomatika!"

"Hoaahhh.. Kayaknya, lebih seru cerita punya gue, deh. Gue punya 2 cerita, dong!" tiba tiba Nikka menyambar.

"Oh, okey.. Nantangin dia! Liat siapa ceritanya yang paling seru!" dan dengan PDnya Leader kita berkata. 'Nggak ada yang seru..!' tapi bathin adik kembarnya dan Killua berkata demikian.

Merasa ditantang Nikka menghirup nafas sambil menutup mata dalam dalam lalu membuangnya seraya membuka mata, dia lipat itu tangan di depan dada. "Oke, perpisahan anak kelas 3.."

* * *

...

* * *

Anak kelas 3 hari itu sedang bersuka cita atas berakhirnya ujian, maka itu untuk kenang kenangan mereka berencana untuk pergi ke pantai terdekat bersama. Ada yang berandai andai memancing dan mendapat ikan tuna Samudra Hindia, berguling di pasir putih, sekalipun meminum air laut. Hari sudah ditetapkan, mereka tidak mau lama lama membusuk di GunYat. Lusa nanti mereka akan berkumpul di GunYat lalu langsung berangkat.

Saat di perjalanan dengan bus wisata, mereka yang kelas 3 ini saling bersuka cita, ada yang karokean. Mereka seolah olah lupa tentang pantai yang mereka pilih merupakan tempat yang 'kurang bagus'.

Sesampainya di pantai, ada sekelompok siswa yang mendamba dambakan memancing, atau tepatnya sekelompok siswa berisi 20 orang ini sudah berencana akan memancing dengan kapal sewaan. Begitulah, sesampainya mereka langsung mencari penduduk terdekat untuk menyewa kapal. Setelah itu mereka menunggu hingga malam datang lalu langsung menyalakan motor kapal sampai berada di tengah tengah laut.

Lama sekali mereka memancing asyik dengan kegiatan masing masing, sampai sampai tidak sadar kalau ada satu orang yang 'hilang' di kapal tersebut.

Pagi mulai datang, meskipun ada beberapa yang belum puas karena belum dapat ikan atau ikan yang didapat sekalipun kurang, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali. Setibanya di pinggir pantai dan menurunkan awak yang ada, salah satu diantara mereka tiba tiba kebingugan sendiri. Seluruh perhatian pun langsung tertuju padanya.

Yang lain bertanya tanya "Ada apa dengannya..?" orang yang ditanyaipun menjawab, "Ke mana dia? Apa kau melihatnya?"

Ternyata orang ini menyadari, bahwa ada salah satu diantara mereka yang hilang.. Situasi pun gempar, ternyata benar. Dihitung hanya ada 19 orang.

Mereka pun langsung melaporkannya pada wali kelas. Pencarian akhirnya dilakukan, sementara mereka berfikir. Kalau temannya ini tercebur ke laut, pasti ada bunyi air dan dia akan minta tolong. Kalau dia bersembunyi, mau sembunyi di mana dia di kapal kecil itu?

Tapi, usaha pencarian selama 5 hari sia sia. Anak itu tidak diketemukan juga. Akhirnya keluarga dan teman temannya menganggap bahwa dia sudah mati, dan semua berlalu begitu saja seolah tak ada apa apa dan anak itu dilupakan. Ada yang bilang 'penghuni' pantai itu lah yang membawanya pergi.

Sejak hari itu pergi wisata ke pantai adalah hal yang tabu, lalu meskipun orang orang menganggap dia sudah mati. Katanya sering terdengar bisikan bisikan saat rapat perundingan wisata yang berkata "Jangan, jangan pergi ke pantai!". Dan para penduduk sekitar pantai sering melihat siswa itu duduk memancing sendirian di pinggir pantai sepanjang malam.

* * *

...

* * *

"Hoaahhh...!"

"Cerita lu lebih ngebosenin lagi, Nik!" dan Yoken pun melanjuti kebosanan yang telah Killua buat tadi.

"Yahh.. Kirain cerita anak kelas 3 yang mana, taunya yang ini. Yang ini mah gue udah tau!" Nikka pun menoleh pada Leader yang memberikan komen "Coba lu ceritain yang satu lagi, katanya lu punya 2 cerita 'kan..?"

"Hmm.. Kapan kapan lagi aja, deh. Sekarang udah sore, gue mau balik.." lalu Nikka segera berlalu dari sana menuju mejanya.

"Kalo beneran, kasian ya tuh anak. Dilupain begitu aja sama temen temennya.." Killua langsung melirik tajam pada Leader, dia pikir '_Ohh.. Punya belas kasihan juga_'.

"Oiya, temen lu mana..?" Yoken segera mengalihkan perhatian Killua.

"Gon maksud lu..?"

"Iya,"

"Oh, tadi dia sebenernya bareng sama gue. Tapi, dia tiba tiba mau mbantuin warga pas ngeliat ada yang kecelakaan.." jelasnya.

"Kecelakaan apaan..?" tanya Leader Kepo.

"Nggak tau, kalo nggak salah ketabrak kereta. Kalo nggak salah ya.."

"Lu nggak ikutan bantuin..?"

"Nggak,"

"Lu liat korbannya..?" pertanyaan Yoken makin menjadi jadi bak laksana wartawan.

"Liat, sih. Tapi cuma sekilas doang.."

* * *

..Flashback..

* * *

Gon bersenandung riang ditengah sejuknya cuaca, dia senang karena Leorio naik jabatan jadi CEO bagian WC rumah sakit, karena kalau dia naik pangkat naik gaji yang kena imbasnya Gon dan penghuni rumah juga. Sementara Killua di sebelahnya hanya berjalan biasa, karena dia tau CEO juga CEO bagian WC, bukan rumah sakitnya, itu tidak mempengaruhi Leorio mau naik jabatan berapa kali kalau dia bagiannya masih di WC.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah, tadi habis main War Of Warcraft.

"Wah, ada apaan tuh ya rame rame..?" ucapan Gon langsung membuyarkan lamunan Killua tentang dia bisa menang game dengan mudah dan kejadian setelahnya.

Saat Killua menoleh, Gon ternyata sudah tak ada di sebelahnya. Yang dia lihat Gon tengah berlari lari menuju kerumunan di rel kereta sebrang sana. Killua pun segera menyusul.

"Gon, mau ngapain lu di sini..? Ayo pulang!"

Killua tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena kerumunan ini sangat penuh, tak ada celah untuk Killua mengintip sedikit saja. Namun tercium bau amis darah.

Gon diantara kerumunan itu menoleh "Lu duluan aja deh, mau bantuin warga, nih!"

"Ciee.. Rajinnya! Oke, gue duluan, deh!" dan dengan segera, tanpa peduli atau kepo akan apa yang terjadi Killua meninggalkan TKP dan kembali melanjutkan hayalannya tentang game sambil berjalan.

"Ini, loh pak. Ada yang ketabrak kereta, badannya kepisah jadi 2.."

"Dih, kok bisa begitu ya..? Tragis,"

"Padahal, kayaknya baru 12 tahun loh, perempuan.."

"Wahh.. Orang tuanya sedih, dong ya.."

Tapi, saat sekilas Killua mendengar ini dari warga seketika langkahnya terhenti. Lalu cepat cepat kembali ke TKP, berusaha memastikan apa yang terjadi. Mendengarnya, Killua jadi ingin tau siapa orang itu,siapa korbannya. Bangkitkan jiwa kepo!

* * *

..Flashback (end)..

* * *

Kenyataanya, sekarang, begitu mengingat kembali peristiwa di atas Killua langsung mematung dalam ekspressi bingung.

"Gue duluan, ya" dan Nikka berlalu pergi di hadapan mereka, Leader satu satunya yang menanggapi hanya mengangguk pelan.

Setelahnya Leader segera menurunkan kaki dari meja dan mengambil tasnya, dia harap adiknya tidak punya alasan lagi untuk berlama lama. Dia melihat Killua mematung di depannya, pertanyaan sempat melintas dalam benak, tapi segera dia sadarkan anak berambut putih itu. Dan Killua pun sadar, selebihnya apa yang dia sadari tentang lamunan tadi dia simpan rapat rapat. Tapi mungkin suatu saat Leader dan Yoken akan mengetahuinya.

"Hn? Apa? Cepetan! Gue matiin, nih!" sementara Yoken tiba tiba saja terlihat sudah menaruh hp qwertynya di kuping.

"_Ye, ye, ye.. Nyolot banget, sih lo! Gue ngomong aja belom!_" yang di sebrang sana rupanya merasakan kenyolotan Yoken.

"Ya.. Ya.. Cepetan nih, durasi! Mau pulang gue!" meskipun tidak bicara, tapi kakaknya memberi isyarat plus penekanan agar dia tak lama dalam menelefon dan Yoken melihat hal itu.

"_Nikka, kan tadi emaknya nyariin, katanya lama banget pulangnya.._"

"Oh, Nikka sih dari tadi main sama kita di kelas" Yoken mengambil tasnya yang ada di meja.

"_Dih, siapa yang nanyain dia?!_"

"Nah, terus ngapain tadi lu ngomong kaya gitu?"

"_Bukan, gue mau cerita. Ternyata dia pulang lama itu.._"

"Ih, lama luh! Lanjut di jalan aja, sih!" tapi tiba tiba, kakaknya menggangu percakapan telpon ini.

"Iya, iya! Yaudah sih, woles!" dan Yoken membalas,

"Terus, ternyata..? Ah, kelamaan ngomong, lu!" sambung Yoken di telpon.

"_Ye, mangkanya jangan dipotong dulu!_"

"Hn? Ape?!"

"_Ternyata Nikka kecelakaan pas lagi jalan pulang ke rumah. Dia langsung meninggal di tempat kejadian.._"

Yoken melihat langkahnya dengan hati hati saat keluar kelas, dia tak mau meskipun sedang menelpon konsentrasi buyar, tampang abangnya asem, dan Killua mengantuk. Mendengar apa tentang Nikka "Hn? Yahh.. Salah denger kali lu, orang Nikka baru aja tadi balik. Gue aja baru keluar kelas.." hanya membuatnya mengatakan ini, tentulah dari tadi gadis itu bersama mereka. Yoken sama sekali tak percaya, dengan santai dia berjalan.

"_Dari mana? Orang gue aja baru tau dari temennya. Kejadiannya jam 3, dia kan kalo pulang langsung pulang ga nongkrong nongkrong. Sekarang hampir setengah 5 'kan? Lagian, lo kali yang salah, yang main sama lo bukan Nikka! Setau gue aja, sekarang mayatnya diotopsi. Mayat Nikka, Niiyama Katsuiyuji! Jadi, besok lu mau ikut anak anak ke rumah duka, nggak..?_'

Dan Yoken pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya dengan dramatis.


End file.
